


The problem was...he liked her

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Not sure if you are still taking Jemma/Bucky prompts, but as they are my new obsession thought I would go ahead anyway. "Size difference" and/or "let me take care of you". Bonus points if you can make it hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problem was...he liked her

Bucky didn’t want to be trapped with Jemma Simmons. She made him uncomfortable nervous. The woman was overly friendly and always talking to him. She invaded his personal space constantly. When he went to her for his monthly check in she touched him gently, resting her hands on his arms. Bucky thought maybe she was trying to make him comfortable, it did the opposite.

The problem was he liked it. Bucky liked her touches, and that troubled him. He felt like a young boy about to embark on his first sexual experience. Bucky wasn’t young and he had enough experience. Yet this woman scared him.

Bucky didn’t want to be assigned to a mission with her either.

Yet here he was, holed up in some backwoods motel waiting to be extracted by SHIELD. He stared down at her now as she looked up at him with a frown. Bucky hoped towering over her would make her back off. Most people were scared of him, but he’d treated Jemma differently from the start. She’d never had a reason to be scared of him.

It didn’t matter that he was taller, bigger. She stared up at him, her feet bare of her muddy shoes, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let me take care of you," Jemma pleaded, her eyes reflecting the emotion in her voice.

Jemma always took care of him though, and it had to stop. It was ridiculous that this tiny woman had such an effect on him. Yet reluctantly he sat, because he wanted her to take care of him, it made him feel wanted.

She set to work after that, with him perched on the edge of his bed and his shirt off. She cleaned wounds and inspected his cybernetic arm for damage.

Jemma was to close as always, even more so in this environment, out of her lab. She stepped between his legs and rested her hand on his shoulder as she inspected a wound. Her hair brushed his cheek.

When she met is eyes she smiled

"Why do you do this?" She paused as she cleaned his hand and looked at him in confusion. "Take care of me."

"Because I want to," she said softly.

Something must have shown in his face, because her fingers came up to touch his cheek. “Don’t. You need to stop.”

Bucky had spoken out of panic, he hadn’t thought of the repercussions of his words. Jemma pulled her hands back from his face and arm andstared down at him with parted lips, in shock. Then he caught hurt flicker across her face. Quickly, she gathered up everything and turned from him, rushing to the bathroom, and shutting it behind him.

Bucky stared after her, shocked himself. He hadn’t meant to chase her off. He hadn’t wanted to. He stood and walked to the bathroom door. “Jemma, I didn’t mean….” What did he mean. “Open the door.”

"I’m busy cleaning up."

Her denial made him tense. “Jemma…”

"Not right now Bucky."

He could walk away, or…”Jemma open the door or I’ll break the damn think open.”

The door clicked and opened. Jemma stared angrily up at him and moved to walk past him. Annoyed now, at himself and her, Bucky grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pulled her close and kissed her.

It was just a press of the lips, then she pulled away, and for one terrible moment he panicked, thought he might have misconstrued every touch, every smile. Everything had seemed to cross the line of friends.

Jemma only looked up with a blank stare, then she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

Bucky caught her, pulled her close with his arms wrapped tight around her waist. She was so damn short though. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her off the ground. She chuckled breathlessly against his lips and wrapped herself around him. Bucky pressed her against the wall and silenced her with another kiss.


End file.
